The Other End
by Kaktus Hijau
Summary: Ini adalah akhir yang lain dari kasus Massage From The Dead. Hanya berakhir berbeda.


Ini adalah akhir yang lain dari kasus Message From The Dead

**Disclaimer**

**Manabu Kaminaga and Ritsu Miyako**

**The Other End**

Pintu litf terbuka ketika angka pada papan digital menunjukan angka satu. Ozawa Haruka masih memikirkan tentang sikap Yakumo yang selalu sinis tapi banyak terkandung kebaikan dan usahanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari semua bahaya. Haruka terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya kaget dirinya sudah sampai di ambang pintu autolock yang selalu meminta kunci penghuni apartemen untuk masuk maupun keluar.

Pintu pun kembali terbuka secara otomatis sama seperti pintu lift tadi begitupun perasaan Haruka yang masih meraba-raba bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikiran Yakumo. Seseorang dengan coat panjang dan sarung tangan hitam tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya, wajah wanita itu terlalu gelap tertutup bayangan poni dan kupluk. Haruka sempat mengucapkan kata 'maaf' sebagai kebiasaan tanpa peduli siapapun yang salah dalam hal ini. Tapi sepertinya 'maaf'nya dihiraukan oleh orang itu.

Haruka kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya yang semula, semuanya tentang Yakumo yang kini sedang berusaha melindunginya dari sebuah kenyataan yang pahit. Itou Shiori, Haruka kembali teringat dengan senyuman dan keramahan Shiori yang selalu saja mementingkan kebahagian orang lain daripada dirinya sebagaimanapun susahnya Shiori dia akan selalu tersenyum untuk menghibur orang-orang.

"Sebagai temannya, aku akan mencari Shiori!" ikrarnya pada diri sendiri, "Aku tidak akan berpaling dari kenyataan apapun."

Gumpalan awan hitam sudah mencapai titik jenuhnya untuk menurukan air yang terus-terusan melayang diatas yang tidak tahu sajak kapan dan dari mana air itu terangkat sampai akhirnya menitikan airnya. Haruka yang sudah setengah jalan terpaksa menggunakan tas tangannya dan berbalik menerjang serbuan titik-titik air itu kembali menuju apartemennya untuk mengambil payung.

* * *

"Tunggu dulu Yakumo, mayat itu memang Emiko!" Pak Gotou selesai memriksa kembali bagunan yang sudah terbakar itu dan merunduk melewati garis batas polisi mendekati Yakumo yang berdiri tegak seolah tak peduli hujan menguyur, "Mayat itu tak punya jari kelingking kiri!" suara Pak Gotou sedikit lebih keras mencoba mengalahkan suara deru hujan.

"Malah sebaliknya." Yakumo terus menatap reruntuhan bangunan yang sudah hangus tanpa repot-repot berpaling menatap Pak Gotou, "Karena tidak punya jari kelingking kiri, makanya mayat itu diidentifikasi sebagai Katou Emiko."

"Bagaimana dengan kamera pengaman!? Yang terekam disitu adalah Itou Shiori yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Katou Emiko!"

"Apa rekaman seperti itu juga ada waktu Itou Shiori dikatakan sedang meninggalkan tempat kejadinan?" Yakumo masih memunggunginya, "Kesaksian warga juga sama. Mereka melihat seorang perempuan yang datang dan kemudian pergi dari situ. Ada kemungkinan yang mereka lihat itu dua perempuan yang berbeda. Lagi pula…"

Yang terpantul di mata kiri Yakumo adalah sosok tembus pandang yang sekarang sedang berdiri tanpa menjejakan kakinya ketanah, wajahnya tampak samar-samar dibalik rambutnya yang terurai. Auranya memancarkan penuh kepedihan dan kasih sayang bersamaan.

"Arwah yang terlihat di foto itu memiliki jari kelingking kiri."

Mata Pak Gotou agak sedikit melebar menyadari siapa yang telah terbunuh dan siapa yang telah membunuh sekarang, "Kalau begitu…"

"Yang terbunuh bukan Katou Emiko. Tapi kau… Iya, kan? Itou Shiori..." hujan semakin deras membuat suara derunya terdengar jelas ditengah-tengah bekas bangunan yang sudah terbakar.

"Emiko membunuhmu, memotong jari kelingking kirimu, kemudian menyalakan api." sosok tembus pandang dengan rambut panjang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu sedikit mengangguk membenarkan. "Semuanya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa korbanya adalah dirinya sendiri. Kau bermaksud menyampaikan kebenaran padanya bukan?" dalam benak kedua sosok yang berlainan dunia itu muncul bayangan Haruka yang selalu tersenyum optimis dan tanpa pamrih.

"_Surat…_" sosok itu mulai bicara walaupun terbatas, "_Lari…_" dia mengangkat wajahnya menampilakan sorot mata menyesal sambil berderai air mata, "_Haru..._"

Petir menyambar sangat keras seperti telah menyambar sesuatu dekat-dekat situ.

* * *

Haruka yang hampir sampai ke apartemennya kembali saat akan mengambil payung, merasakan tas yang digunakannya sebagai tudung bergetar dan berbunyi. 'Yakumo' saat ia melihat layar ponselnya tertera nama Saitou Yakumo.

"Hallo? Yakumo?" Haruka terus berlari menahan perutnya yang mulai sakit karena masuk angin.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada dirumah?" suaranya terdengar lebih serak di telefon .

"Sekarang aku ada di depan apartemenku. Waktu aku mau ke tempatmu tiba-tiba turun hujan deras. Aku mau kembali untuk mengambil payung sebentar lalu cepat-cepat..."

"Jangan. Diamlah di tempatmu."

"Tidak! Aku juga ingin ikut mencari Shiori!" tolak Haruka keras air matanya hampir menetes bersamaan denga hujan yang turun.

"Temanmu itu sudah meninggal." Haruka tertegun mendengarnya sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Yang terbunuh pagi ini bukan istri Katou Kenichi, Katou Emiko… melainkan temanmu itu. Bagi si pelaku Emiko, kehamilan temanmu itu menyebabkan niatnya memalsukan identitas mayat menjadi kacau balau. Sekarang dimana surat Itou Shiori?"

Jawaban tak kunjung terdengar dari ujung ponsel Yakumo.

"Kau dengar!? Kuatkan dirimu!" teriakan Yakumo di ujung sambungan membuat Haruka kembali menyadari semuanya.

"Itou Shiori mencemaskanmu, karena dia sudah melibatkanmu dalam bahaya dengan masalah ini. Itu alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa pergi dari dunia ini. Dia mengharapkankeselamatanmu lebih dari apapun juga. Apa jadinya kalau kau tidak bsa memenuhi harapannya itu?"

Shiori, Haruka terus menangis mendengar semua penjelasan Yakumo tadi.

" Dimana kau letakan suratnya?"

"Di apartemenku."

"Apa nama kompleks apartemenmu? Berapa nomor kamarmu?"

Tanpa disadari Pak Gotou terus tersenyum menatap lurus kearah jalan raya, semuanya telah menyadari banyak berubah dari pria sinis dan berdarah dingin itu, baik itu pamannya juga. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua sendirilah yang tak menyadari hal besar yang selalu mereka lewatkan.

"Sambungannya terputus dengan tidak wajar. Kau bisa mengemudi lebih cepat!"

"Ngomong saja sih mudah." rokoknya masih terus terselip diantara bibirnya yang tersenyum. "Pasang lampunya!"

* * *

"Suratnya Sudah sampai?" tanya wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai Katou Emiko setelah melepas kupluk dan menyibakan rambutnya yang dari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau yang membunuh Shiori!" emosi Haruka meluap-luap mengingat sahabatnya yang telah mati ditangan wanita yang itu.

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu apa yang sebaiknya tidak kau tetahui. Tepat sekali untuk berkunjung kemari." Emiko terus mengacungkan belatinya searah leher Haruka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Haruka tidak gentar menghadapi belati yang teracung di lehernya.

"Warisan. Suamiku mendapat sejumlah besar warisan dari orang tuanya." jawbanya ringan, "tenang saja sebelum aku menghabisi temanmu itu aku telah lebih dulu meracuni suamiku jadi kau bukan orang yang spesial yang akan kubunuh sekarang." acungan belatinya semakin mendekati leher Haruka yang terus terpojok.

"Kau sudah membaca surat wanita itu? Aku cukup menghapus dua hal itu saja. Surat itu dan kau. Kecuali kau mau menyerahkan surat itu dengan suka rela dan bersumpah tidak akan bicara apapun."

"Polisi sudah tahu kalau mayat itu adalah Shiori!" bentak Haruka sekejap menggoyahkan tangan Emiko yang terus teracung.

"Kau hanya menggertaku!" tanpa aba-aba belati itu melesat lebih cepat dari pikiran Haruka yang panik yang sulit digunakan seolah dia benar-benar bodoh.

Irisan besar di pangkal lehernya membuat darah muncrat kemana-mana, pupil mata coklat hangat milik Haruka mengecil memancarkan rasa keterkejutan dan sakit yang bersamaan. Darah membanjiri lantai yang mulai becek karena darahnya.

"Yaku…" entah hanya halusinasi yang timbul akibat rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya Yakumo datang dan memangkunya sedangkan Emiko ditangani oleh Pak Gotou, "mo…"

"Haruka, ku bilang kuatkan dirimu." Yakumo kehilangan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengangkat tubuh Haruka, air matanya mengalir deras sederas hujan yang turun. Bibirnya mendekat dan menyapu bibir Haruka yang pucat dan berbecak merah darahnya sendiri.

"Haruka, Haruka, hei si tukang ikut campur?" Yakumo berbisik tidak peduli sosok tembus pandang Haruka yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." suara Haruka melembut seperti angin yang mengalir dan hilang, "Aku menyuka…"

"Ku mohon Haruka. Kembalilah ke jasadmu, kumohon." kini Yakumo benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya yang basah, Pak Gotou sangat terkejut dengan ekspresi yang asing di wajah Yakumo.

"Aku menyukaimu…" seiring deru hujan suara itu pun menghilang sama dengan sosok tembus pandangnya yang memudar.

"Haruka!" teriakan Yakumo memcahkan keheningan dalam deru hujan. Sedangkan ada sosok wanita yang memandang dengan tatapan penuh amarah pada Emiko. Itou Shiori tidak bisa terlepas dari dunia ini.

Tamat

* * *

a/n : Aku lebih suka serial Psychic Detective Yakumo ini versi Ritsu Miyako daripada versi Oda, hehehe sorry. Entah versi mana yang lebih dulu. Di versi Ritsu ini kesan antara Yakumo dan Haruka nya lebih greget dan ah~ pokoknya saya suka komik ini dan akhirnya saya buat ficnya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca mungkin sedikit jarang pengunjung fic ini karena fandom yang sepertinya tidak terlalu bahkan mungkin tidak terkenal. Semoga akan banyak fic bahasa Indonesia untuk serial ini. I Love You Yakumo!


End file.
